No Game No Life
No Game No Life (ノーゲーム．ノーライフ), là một bộ light novel được viết và minh họa bởi Kamiya Yuu (榎宫祐) và được xuất bản bởi MF Bunko J. Series hiện giờ có bốn quyển, và anime làm theo đã được công bố vào ngày 27/7/2013. Project được thực hiện bởi Haruhi và Nagato Yuki ở forum Tàng thư viện, link gốc có thể xem ở đây . Nội dung Trong thế giới trò chơi, có một truyền thuyết đô thị về 『　　』 người đã trở thành người chơi giỏi nhất và chiến thắng từng game một trên thế giới. Không ai biết 『　　』 trông như thế nào cũng như không biết về danh tính của anh. Trên thực tế 『　　』 là một đội được thành lập bởi hai người, người mà đều là Hikikomori, NEET, nằm ngoài xã hội, và là otaku, cụ thể là Sora và Shiro. Sora là người anh trai, rất giỏi trong việc đọc trái tim của mọi người nhưng lại bị xem là vô tích sự khi so sánh với cô em gái của mình. Shiro là cô em gái, một thiên tài nhưng lại không thể nào thấu hiểu được trái tim con người. Một ngày nọ, hai người họ nhận được một lời mời từ một vị thần ở thế giới khác, và khi chấp nhận lời mời ấy, họ đã được đưa đến một thế giới nơi mà mọi thứ đều được quyết định bằng các trò chơi đơn giản, từ việc chỉ chơi cho vui cho đến đi qua những biên giới. Trong thế giới này, loài người Imanity chỉ còn lại một thành phố duy nhất là lãnh thổ cuối cùng của mình, và cũng chẳng có vua để trị vì thành phố ấy! Liệu Sora và Shiro sẽ có thể cứu vớt Imanity khỏi sự diệt vong của nó chứ? Lịch sử cập nhật *2013: **Ngày 3 tháng 8: Khởi động teaser. **Ngày 17 tháng 11: Project chính thức được đăng tải tại Tàng Thư Viện. **Ngày 19 tháng 11: Hoàn tất chương Mở đầu. **Ngày 28 tháng 11: Cập nhật PJ lên wiki. Tác phẩm No Game No Life của tác giả Kamiya Yuu Tập 1: 'Anh em game thủ sẽ cùng chinh phục thế giới thần tiên ' *Hình Minh Họa *Mở đầu/Prologue *Chương 1: Tay mơ/Beginner *Chương 2: Người khiêu chiến/Challenger *Chương 3: Cao thủ/Expert *Chương 4: Quốc vương/Grantmaster *Epilogue/Kết thúc Volume 2 - 'Anh em game thử nhắm tới vùng đất Kemonomimi ' *Hình Minh Họa *Opening *Chương 1 - Weak Square/Setting the Board *Chương 2 - Unexpected Move/One Move *Chương 3 - Sacrifice/Sacrificial Move *Chương 4 - Checkmate/Checkmate *Fake End Teaser Được dịch bởi DarkraD Tập 1 - Mở đầu Nhân sự Translator: *Haruhi@tangthuvien *Nagato Yuki@tangthuvien Editor: Nagato Yuki@tangthuvien Các tập đã xuất bản No Game No Life 1 - Gamer siblings are going to take over the fantasy world (25 tháng 4, 2012) - ISBN 978-4840145466 No Game No Life 2 - Gamer siblings had their eyes on country of animal eared girls (23 tháng 9, 2012) - ISBN 978-4840148191 No Game No Life 3 - Gamer siblings fragment is missing......? (25 tháng 1, 2013) - ISBN 978-4840149587 No Game No Life 4 - Gamer Siblings are escaping from a Real Love Game (25 tháng 6, 2013) - ISBN 978-4840151856 Category:No Game No Life Category:Host Project